good_idea_conchfandomcom-20200215-history
Player Characters
Here is a list of the Player Characters with a description and such provided by the player in question Saif al-Din An Air-Genasi Paladin. Tall and muscular, with blue skin and white hair, Saif is clad in the foreign garb of his homeland of Zakhara. His manner is easy going and confident. In Zakhara he was a freedom fighter, striving to rid the land of the despotic Caliph. In time his reputation grew, and so did the ire of the Caliphate. He returned home one day to find his wife murdered and his daughters abducted and sold into slavery. Although Saif had never been a believer in the gods, he knew his wife had held Haku in her heart. He swore and oath of venegance against the Caliph, against the slavers, and against all those who would hold the unwilling in bondage. To his surprise, Haku answered, and blessed his sacred oath. He was forced to flee Zakhara due to the Caliph's men hunting him down, so now he searches in this foreign land for his enslaved daughters. Nemeia A Tiefling Warlock. Of average height, at first glimpse Nemeia appears normal, if a little mysterious. Typically clad in unassuming black leather armour over utilitarian clothing that covers most of her body. A thick long cloak hangs from her shoulders with a deep black hood, usually pulled so far over her head that her face recedes into the shadows. Upon removal of the hood she is revealed to be a Tiefling, of mid to late 20's in age. Her eyes are pools of inky black, completely lacking a pupil. Her skin that of a deep crimson. Two long horns arch back across the curvature of her skull, surrounded by a thick mane of dark red hair that falls across her shoulders. Around her neck is an exquisite amulet in the shape of an eye, the pupil of which is set with a ruby of terrible beauty, a fiery red, its hues shift and undulate like it was aflame. The amulet, forged of an unknown dark steel, hangs from a finely wrought black iron chain, the craftsmanship though beautiful is hard to place. "Whisper" A high-elf of mysterious origin. Adept at thieving and general trickery, she is swift on her feet and a master with her ornate elvish longbow. Keeping mostly to herself, she only speaks what is necessary, and very little about her history she deems necessary. However, she does seem unusually familiar with Arcanic ways for just an ordinary rogue. A massive bitch (though incredibly hot in a high-maintenance Elfish sort of way), she once tried to murder Nemeia in her sleep. It turns out Whisper has a dark secret. Hunted by followers of some demonic cult, she has barely escaped with her life on multiple occassions. It seems she has something they want: a magical tome of immense but unknown power, inextricably tied to the demonic force the cultists worship. Whisper has secreted it away, and will take its location with her to the grave if that's what it takes to prevent it falling back into their nefarious hands. Indeed, they have something she wants too: their lives. Above all, Whisper desires revenge. Revenge for the deaths of her family, and for all the horrors they have inflicted upon her short tormented life. C'Hardon I'm a dude who's short and got caught and banished for stealing something I shouldn't have. Next time I'll be better at it. I like me some gold and silver but I also value me mates and ... that Orc was me mate. :< BEAVER PELTS Grawr He died. Kind of like a hero, but not really. He wasn't as green as I had expected though. Torinn A dragonborn that can't shout gusts of wind. Kind of a let down really, but at least he can spit acid. Taller than the average human (or whatever humans are called in this world), but not overbearingly huge to the point where he could use it to his physical advantage. Immune to acid and shit obviously, and can't breathe fire like other dragons, making him the laughing stock of his primary school years. Due to this bullying, he inadvertently became a bookworm. But it seems the world of the dragons favoured him afterall, as he eventually became the main librarian for all of the dragon's collection of knowledge. However, even within the dragon's social system and the importance of his role as librarian, Torinn was considered not very important. After numerous years, Torinn became weary, longing for adventure and respect like his dragon brethren. A twist of fate brought him his big break, with the dragonborn elders "allowing" him to venture out to the outside world. Torinn hopes to take this opportunity to learn as much as he can about this new mysterious world full of history, and hopefully spread the knowledge and influence of his clan, Turnuroth. He has little interest in interpersonal matters and more interest in factual knowledge, which stems from his dragonborn/clan pride and overall close-minded up-bringing which is traditional to the dragonborns. The Turnuroth clan lives in the swamps, giving Torinn and all his clan both acid attacks and resistance to acid attacks.